


Guardian of Families

by sumChick



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: ALL THE FIRSTS, Attempted Murder, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Jack is flirty, Lunanoff is crazy, M/M, Pitch is on Jack's side, Protective Jack, Romance, Slow Build, Tadashi blushes a lot, like serial killer crazy, the Guardians are useless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumChick/pseuds/sumChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi runs into the fire. Jack Frost saves him.</p><p>Turns out the moon is trying to kill Tadashi and the only thing that stands in the way is Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack Frost... is real?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any of these guys just writing fanfics about them. Love em all though. Just thought there could be more Frodashi. Jamada? Tack? Hamost? I dunno I think I'm sticking with Frodashi.

Tadashi realized how stupid he was being a moment too late. Stupid hero complex was going to get him killed someday, probably today. He thought to himself as he used his arms to shield his face from the heat as best as he could.

“Professor Callaghan!” He yelled but his voice wasn’t as loud as it could be, his throat was clogged up with heat and smoke.

Why did he run in here?

What on earth possessed him to leave Hiro behind like that?

He was going to pass out from the heat for sure but a support beam had fallen over the doors as he ran in so there was no way to go but forward. Of course forward was a fiery maw that could rival the deepest pits of hell and Tadashi wasn’t wearing any kind of protective suit.

This was the end. He was going to die. He couldn’t see, his eyes were watering and his skin was blistering from the heat. In his mind he begged Hiro for forgiveness and prayed that his little brother would be ok. Wanting to focus on something other than the pain he thought of a few moments ago, standing outside with his brother. The moon was bright and full tonight and cast the nicest lighting over the gardens. Hiro had just won entrance into SFIT and he had looked so happy. He was so proud of Hiro.

Then Tadashi slipped on ice and fell on his ass. 

As smart as Tadashi was he couldn’t quite figure out what was happening as a sudden cool wind seemed to propel him forward and soon his was sliding along a trail of ice rather clumsily.

The ice trail melted quickly behind him but seemed to materialize in front of him fast enough to keep him going. He soon gained momentum and was speeding through the flaming building. The ice formed crude ramps in places and managed to launch Tadashi over many flaming obstacles before propelling him even faster forward.

He was turned suddenly and he was speeding towards a large window overlooking one of the ponds out the back of the hall. He was horrified for a moment thinking he was going to end up a splatter against the reinforced glass but as he approached it the window frosted over. The temperature seemed to drop so suddenly on the window that it cracked and shattered, allowing Tadashi to be launched out of it relatively unscathed. With the heat of the fire, the sudden cold must have shattered the glass, he explained to himself as he crashed down into the shallow water.

He spluttered and splashed but was soon sitting upright in the pond. The cool water felt amazing on his skin. As he turned to look at the burning building a sudden explosion seemed to tear through it and Tadashi ducked and covered his head.

His ears were ringing, his head was pounding and his body felt like a burnt piece of toast. But he was alive. 

He was alive! Tadashi couldn’t help but do a little triumphant fist pump to celebrate, wincing slightly as he agitated his burns.

A quick self-inventory proved that he wasn’t actually hurt that badly. His burns were mostly comprised of a few heat blisters and what felt like a bad sunburn over most of his body. He would definitely heal. It wouldn’t be pleasant but Baymax would be able to help him recover. He also had a few cuts from his daring, sliding escape.

The ice! Tadashi, ever the man of science and logic, had absolutely no idea how he’d managed to slide on ice out of a burning building. 

As he tried to work out how exactly something so impossible happened his attention was drawn to a small patch of frost on the pond a little bit in front of him. It was over at the opposite edge of the pool, next to the pretty bushes decorating the edges. As Tadashi noticed the frost on the water he also noticed that some of the leaves closest to the frost had started to change from green to their Autumn browns. A puzzle piece seemed to click in his head. He remembered a poem he’d read to Hiro when he was little.

Once you eliminate the impossible whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.

“Jack Frost.” Tadashi whispered. All of a sudden he was no longer alone in the pond. In fact, there was a very angry young man hopping up and down in front of him, standing on a patch of frost on the water as though it were the most solid structure in the world.

“-just do that to people!” Jack hadn’t noticed Tadashi saying his name and seemed to be in the middle of a rant at the sky. “He has a brother! A family! You can’t just take him away from all that on a whim - you silent piece of shit!” He was really worked up about something. Tadashi guessed that at least part of it was to do with him. He was slim and pale, his hair was lighter than the moon and his skin was smooth like alabaster. He was wearing an old, blue hoodie with faded brown pants with ties around his calves. With his bare feet he looked kind of homeless, and at the same time Tadashi was struck by how beautiful he was. Long legs, slim waist and Tadashi may have had to force his eyes away from his ass. He wasn’t checking out Jack Frost. Not at all, must have a concussion or something.

He felt a light blush warm his cheeks. That was definitely it. Probably hit his head without even noticing.

Tadashi’s attention was drawn back to the winter spirit when he yelled some very loud, and very creative, insults at the… moon? Maybe?

Jack gave an angry huff, “Well you’re not gonna get him! I’ll stay by his side 24/7 if I have to, you egotistical, insane, cowardly son of a bitch!” As he was speaking a snowball appeared in his hand and he launched it at the sky. It was a valiant effort, it actually flew quite far, but of course came nowhere near it’s intended target.

“Jack Frost?” Tadashi couldn’t help but speak as Jack readied another snowball.

Jack paused, mid-throw, and looked over at Tadashi. His face morphed from anger to shock ridiculously quickly.

Jack’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times and the snowball fell from his hand. Jack was completely shocked. There was no way this man could see him; he was a young man but an adult nonetheless. He had some kid believers since the battle with Pitch but never any adults. Even the kids that believed in him grew out of it eventually. Well not Jamie, but he was special. So Jack may or may not have been completely ill-prepared to be seen by anyone, least of all Tadashi.

Jack didn’t believe it at first, so he took a few steps forward. Tadashi’s eyes followed him. He took a few steps backwards. Tadashi still watched him, although now a brow was quirked curiously. He flew up a little and then landed back down on his little frost patch on the water. Still Tadashi seemed to be watching him. Feeling like he should end his little show with a flourish he leant his staff against his body and raised his hands. Jack fluttered them a little, jazz hands!

“What are you doing?”

Jack grabbed his staff and held it tightly with both hands. “You… can you actually see me?” His voice was soft and full of… hope? Or disbelief? It was difficult for Tadashi to tell.

“Yes?” Tadashi answer sounded more like a question. He was in a word: baffled.

Jack ran a hand through his messy, white hair. “Wow, this… this is different.” Jack tilted his head and then shot a glare back up at the moon. “But it doesn’t change anything.” He turned back to Tadashi. “Look just… Some stuff is going on and I don’t really have time to explain. I will when I get back, but for now, just stay at home as much as possible. It’s not safe out at night.” Jack explained in a rush and then glared up at the moon again. “Specially not during a full moon.” He spat at the offending circle.

Tadashi had absolutely no idea what was going on or how he was supposed to react to what was going on. He was sitting in a pond, next to a building that was on fire, talking to a – spirit? – who had just saved his life? With ice… in the middle of a raging inferno…

Tadashi was usually quite calm and levelheaded in almost every situation but right now he would quite happily admit (at least to himself) that he was beginning to seriously question his sanity, which in turn was making him have a mild meltdown.

“Hey, Tadashi, look at me.” Tadashi looked up at the unexpected sound of his name and directly into Jack’s crystal blues, “It’s going to be alright. You’re going to be alright. Your family probably thinks you’re dead. Head home as soon as you can and I’ll meet you when I’m finished. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Jack smiled brilliantly, showing off his strong jawline and perfect teeth. “I am a Guardian after all.”

Tadashi nodded.

Jack took off into the air and left only a few snowflakes in his wake. Tadashi looked at the quickly melting patch of ice where Jack had been standing. The leaves of the little plant by the water side were still brown. This was really happening. Tadashi had almost died tonight. And he was saved by someone he didn’t even think existed.

Tadashi Hamada had just been saved by Jack Frost.


	2. A little bit hysterical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack shows up three days after the fire to explain some things to Tadashi. He hits on him as well for good measure.

A few days after the fire and life had gone back to a relative normal. Hiro was now attending SFIT with Tadashi and the gang and even though Professor Callaghan had passed away in the fire, the rest of the robotics majors had pulled through and were continuing their efforts in his name. Baymax had done an amazing job tending Tadashi’s burns and after three days of rest he was pretty much good as new, aside from some peeling skin and a few blisters.

Which was where he found himself now, three days after the fire, in the bathroom peeling off some of the dead skin on his arms. Hiro and the gang had gone to Fred’s to play video games (who knew that guy was the son of a millionaire?) and even though Tadashi had been invited he had declined. He had, of course, sent Baymax to keep an eye on Hiro.

Tadashi could have gone, but it was already past 7pm and even though he knew it didn’t make sense, he was still a bit wary of the moon.

Tadashi’s sense of logic was trying to convince him that he’d escaped the fire on his own and in some kind of smoke induced hallucination he’d dreamt up Jack and his fanciful language directed at the moon.

But he’d gone back to campus that morning and the edges of the one plant were still brown.

Jack was real. Tadashi believed it. He had a lot of questions for the winter spirit, but most of all he needed to thank him. Without Jack Frost, Tadashi knew he wouldn’t have survived the fire.

He was so deep in thought scratching at his peeling skin that he didn’t hear the window in his room open. A cool breeze blew in and Tadashi wasn’t wearing a shirt. He shivered slightly. He should have been expecting it really but he still jumped when he heard a low wolf whistle from the bathroom door – which he had left open because Aunt Cass used the bathroom downstairs and Hiro wasn’t home.

“You are really built for a science nerd. Seriously, yum. If all scientists are built like this, then why are jocks popular again?” Tadashi turned to see Jack leaning back against the door frame with his arms crossed over his staff. He wore a cheeky grin and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Jack couldn’t help but notice the blush that crept over Tadashi’s cheeks as his eyes raked Tadashi’s slim but well defined form.

“What? I mean… uh…” The young man spluttered almost incoherently.

Jack giggled. “Sorry man, but you are the _only_ adult who has ever seen me. You also happen to be quite attractive, can’t blame me for getting a little carried away right?” The frost spirit shrugged carelessly. “I’ll let you get dressed.” And he left the room with Tadashi gaping comically behind him.

To say Tadashi was at a loss for words would be an understatement. He had fully expected to see Jack again. He had fully expected to talk to Jack about many impossible things that would take ages for his fragile little human mind to comprehend. He had not expected to be hit on, even if it was mostly in jest.

If Jack were a human Tadashi’s first thought would be ‘he’s out of my league’. Jack was slim and perfect and exactly Tadashi’s type.

Of course he wasn’t human. He was… well Tadashi wasn’t really sure what he was but he knew that whatever it was placed Jack on a pedestal with a plaque that clearly read ‘unobtainable’.

He dressed quickly and left the bathroom to find Jack with his arms folded across his chest leaning back on his staff as though the thin piece of wood were as solid as a wall. Just another impossibility to add to the list.

Tadashi sat in the office chair usually used by Hiro and scoots over so he’s in front of Jack. “Well-”

“The Man in the Moon is trying to kill you.” Jack interrupts.

Tadashi gapes for a minute before closing his mouth with an oddly loud ‘snap’.

“Pitch thinks that eternal solitude has finally driven him insane and the Guardians don’t believe me so we’re pretty much on our own. I mean Pitch is good for advice and everything but he’s too busy mooning – no pun intended – over the Tooth Fairy to bother with, and I quote, ‘another useless human life’.” Jack shrugs. “That’s the Boogeyman for you.”

Tadashi opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before finally choking out, “The Boogeyman has a thing for the Tooth Fairy.” It’s more of a statement of disbelief than a question but Jack answers him anyway.

“Yeah, apparently he has a thing for chicks who can knock out his teeth. Probably not healthy but who am I to judge?”

“How-How many of you are there?”

Jack frowns a little. “Guardians or spirits in general? I mean I don’t even know all of the spirits but as for the Guardians there’s the five of us. Toothiana the Tooth Fairy and Guardian of Memories, Sanderson Mansnoozie the Sandman and Guardian of Dreams, E. Aster Bunnymund the Easter Bunny and Guardian of Hope and Nicholas St. North also known as Santa Claus and Guardian of Wonder. I think that’s…oh! Right, and me, Jack Frost also known as a pain in the ass, Guardian of Fun.” He shrugs with an easy smile. “I don’t have a holiday exactly but snow days are my thing.”

“And Pitch? I mean uh, the Boogeyman?”

“Pitch Black the Boogeyman, or Nightmare King, his center is fear and despite my strong insistence that he should be, he is not in fact, a Guardian… yet.”

“You keep saying Guardians but what exactly do you guard?”

“Children generally which is kinda why the other Guardians and Pitch don’t give a hoot about you.” Jack raises his hands as if to placate Tadashi even though he hasn’t made any aggressive moves. “Sorry man, not my decision, it’s just the way they are. Even Pitch would pitch in if you were a kid Lunanoff was threatening.” Jack snorts a little. “Heh, Pitch pitching.”

“Lunanoff?” Tadashi ignored Jack’s pun.

“Man in the Moon, MiM, Manny, Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X, all the same guy. Not a Guardian but he did found the Guardians way back before I even died.”

That last one, that last little tidbit about Jack dying was the last little push that shoved Tadashi over the edge. He started to laugh, somewhat hysterically. Jack did a strange little backflip and was sitting on the top of his staff, watching Tadashi with a little bemused smile. He didn’t say anything else, seeming to understand that Tadashi just needed some time to calm down. Tadashi laughed so hard that there were tears in his eyes.

Then a voice snapped him out of his madness. “Tadashi? Are you alright?” Aunt Cass asked from the doorway having just walked in on Tadashi’s little sanity questioning fit.

Tadashi felt a brief flicker of alarm as he quickly glanced back to Jack to see the young Guardian shrug.

“She doesn’t believe in me Tadashi. She can’t see me.”

Tadashi chooses to ignore the strange little flip in his stomach when he hears Jack say his name. He should probably focus more on what he was going to say to his aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some talking. I hate the mostly talking chapters but Tadashi needs to know a little about the Guardians in order for the story to progress and it kinda felt like cheating to write, 'and Jack explained everything he could about the Guardians to Tadashi.'


	3. Perfect fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack teases Tadashi a little, then they share a moment.

“Tadashi?”

“Yeah Aunt Cass, I’m fine. Just saw something funny online and it just cracked me up I guess.” Tadashi gave Aunt Cass his best ‘I’m not crazy and hiding an invisible boy in my room’ smile.

Jack laughed. “You look like you have gas!”

“Not helping.” Tadashi muttered under his breath.

“Pardon?” Now Cass was looking really confused.

“Relax. She can’t see or hear me at all. Watch.” Jack walked right up to Aunt Cass and waved right in front of her face. She didn’t respond at all, just continued to look at Tadashi with concern.

“Sorry nothing. I’m fine though, maybe a little tired.” And desperately trying to ignore Jack who was now twirling his staff with one hand and pulling ridiculous faces at his Aunt.

“Alright honey, if you’re sure.” Aunt Cass gave him a little smile and turned quickly to leave. Jack clearly wasn’t prepared for it because he didn’t move out of the way in time.

Aunt Cass walked straight through him. As she passed through Jack’s form became pale and insubstantial and when she left Jack was gasping desperately for breath with wide eyes. He looked like he was in pain and Tadashi barely waited until his Aunt was out of his room before closing the door and turning back to Jack.

“Jack?”

Jack straightened and shook himself a little before shooting Tadashi what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just kind of sucks to be walked through. Makes me feel… less? You know? Never mind. Of course you don’t…” Jack trailed off looking embarrassed.

Tadashi stepped closer to the teenager and placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on Jack’s shoulder, ridiculously happy when it didn’t pass through. “You’re real to me.”

Jack looked up into Tadashi’s chocolate colored eyes. They were so big and honest. His face was so smooth with high cheekbones and a strong jaw line. His hair was slightly mussed and his lips looked so inviting. Jack found himself leaning forward slightly without meaning to.

Tadashi was similarly caught by Jack. Looking into his eyes, noticing his eyebrows were darker than his hair, the faint violet blush that colored Jack’s cheeks. His eyes darted down to Jack’s lips and back up to his eyes. Tadashi felt his cheeks warm as well.

Jack smiled softly when he noticed Tadashi’s blush. It was really cute. He leant forward and Tadashi froze, Jack kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Tadashi was now as red as a tomato; he could feel it. As Jack pulled away he couldn’t help but touch the spot Jack had kissed lightly with his fingertips. It was slightly cool to the touch. It was… amazing. His heart was practically pounding in his chest. Jack gave him a seductive little smile while looking up at him through his eyelashes. It was almost as if he could read Tadashi’s mind.

Tadashi swallows. This was… unexpected. He could practically feel his brain short circuiting.

“Don’t tell me that was your first kiss?” Jack joked. Even though it should have been impossible Tadashi’s face turned an even darker shade of red. “No way.” Jack couldn’t believe it. “That was really your first kiss?” Jack was shocked. How could someone who looked like Tadashi be so innocent? Jack smirked. “Well then. I guess that little peck on the cheek just won’t do. I should give you a proper first kiss.” Decision made he leant in close so their chests were touching. “Not everyone can say their first kiss was with Jack Frost.”

As Jack spoke Tadashi could feel his icy breath on his lips. And then they were touching. Jack’s lips brushed lightly across Tadashi’s. It was chaste and sweet, Jack’s lips were so soft and cool instead of warm. Tadashi felt a strange twist in his stomach and as Jack started to pull away he found himself leaning forward, chasing Jack’s lips with his own.

Tadashi’s lips were so impossibly warm that Jack had to pull away before he lost himself completely but then Tadashi followed him and their mouths met again. Not as gently as the first time and even though Jack would deny it till his dying day he couldn’t stop a small whimper escaping. He craved this, human contact, in any form. He needed it. After so many years on his own… But the other spirits just didn’t feel the same. It was like there was something stopping him from feeling close to them and while Jack was known as a bit of a flirt he’d never actually gone too far with anyone.

Now there was Tadashi, so warm, so perfect, so _alive_.

Jack was barely aware of his staff falling to the ground as he curled his arms up around Tadashi’s neck and his body seemed to curve into Tadashi’s until they were molded together. 

Tadashi’s arms wound around Jack’s middle and held him as tightly as he dared. Jack was just cold enough to make Tadashi shiver but in a good way. He was struck again but how small Jack was. He fit so perfectly against Tadashi and he loved it.

There was no tongue but still the kiss left Jack breathless as he pulled away enough to rest his head on Tadashi’s shoulder. “Better?”

Tadashi could hear the smile in his voice. Tadashi didn’t even have the words. If this was how kissing felt, then why hadn’t he done this ages ago? The answer was really simple. He didn’t know Jack until three days ago. He rested his head in Jack’s hair. “Yeah. Thank you.” He wasn’t sure what this was or even if it was something, but right now he felt amazing.

Jack huffed a breath of laughter. “Well it’s not like I didn’t get anything out of it.” He pulled away even though he’d wanted to stay in Tadashi’s arms. He opened his mouth to say something but he’d forgotten about his staff and as he stepped back he managed to slip on it. He flailed his arms wildly but still fell on his ass next to Hiro’s bed.

Sitting on the floor Jack looked up at Tadashi. “Well that was embarrassing.”

Tadashi grinned and reached down to help him up. Jack would have taken it but something was moving under the bed. 

“What is that?” He asked out loud and curious, Tadashi knelt down beside him.

Reaching under the bed he pulled out his little brother’s jacket, the one he’d worn at the showcase. There was something moving in the pocket. Tadashi pulled out a microbot, the one he’d taken back from Krei. He remembered now. Hiro had put it back in his pocket after. “Huh. It’s a microbot.” He held the little bot up to get a closer look. It was wriggling around wildly. “I thought they were all destroyed in the fire. Hiro programmed them to respond to other microbots, must be broken.” Tadashi shrugged and put the bot in a petri dish on Hiro’s desk so his little brother could look at it later. Hiro would probably be relieved to find out that at least one of these things had made it through the fire.

Jack picked up the little glass dish and looked closer at the ‘microbot’. “Are you sure? It looks like your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere.”

That piqued Tadashi’s interest and he looked down at the dish in Jack’s hands. As Jack turned around one way or another the little bot always tried to pull in one direction. Not changing even when Jack turned it upside down.

They looked at each other, what exactly did this mean?


	4. the man in the kabuki mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi and Jack go in search for whatever it is the microbot is looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm updating this to let everyone who's reading it know that this is NOT abandoned. I am just working on other fics right now. I'm trying to finish them, ive got this system where I work on three at a time and when I finish one of them I'll shuffle a new one in. This may take a while, and it might be a while before this fic gets updated again but it is not abandoned. None of my fics are. I will get to them but I got really excited when I first started writing on AO3 and started too many projects at once and spread myself a little too thin. Either way the point I'm trying to make is that this work is not abandoned and it never will be. It will be finished, it just might take a while :P

Tadashi pulled on his grey jacket as he sped down the stairs and into the café. He was hopping into his shoes and about to leave when Aunt Cass came up behind him.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Her sudden voice nearly made Tadashi jump through the ceiling. 

Jack sniggered. Tadashi shot the spirit a quick glare before turning to his Aunt.

“I, uh, decided to go to Fred’s place after all.” The elder Hamada brother was not a good liar, it wasn’t in his nature, but he hoped that it at least sounded like something Tadashi would do. Maybe his Aunt would take his hesitance as embarrassment?

She tilted her head slightly and frowned. The lines around her eyes slowly becoming more noticeable as she continued to scrutinize Tadashi for a few long seconds.

“Come on! Come on! I wanna see where this thing leads!” Jack was bouncing up at down in front of the door. The petri dish with the microbot was in his hands. Tadashi wasn’t quite sure why his Aunt didn’t see the petri dish but Jack had mentioned something about it not being seen as long as he was holding it. Tadashi was trying really hard not to think too hard about it. It made his scientific mind want to explode.

He was pulled from his thoughts by his suddenly excited Aunt who pulled him into a tight hug. “Oh I’m so proud of you!” She pulled back and straightened Tadashi’s cap even though it didn’t need it. “I know you’ve been a bit… shaken up since the fire. It’s good to see you going out again. Do you want to take some donuts with you?”

Her concern made him feel a little guilty. “No thanks Aunt Cass, I’m sure Fred’s got it covered. Thanks though.”

“Ok sweetie, have fun.” Tadashi was about to leave but Aunt Cass pulled him in again quickly. “Last hug.” Before letting him go.

He was really grateful to his Aunt for all she had done for Hiro and him. He’d been so scared when their parents had died and he was left holding Hiro at the funeral. They knew their Aunt of course but… she really grew up with them. She straightened her own life and made something of herself with the café, she made them a family again.

He smiled softly as he closed the door behind him. Tadashi looked back up at Jack who had started levitating and was now ‘bouncing’ in midair. 

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. I just… My family’s already lost so much, thank you for making sure they didn’t lose me too.”

Surprised, Jack lightly landed on the ground in front of Tadashi. The young man standing before him was so sincere, his eyes were smiling along with his mouth and it lit up his whole face.

Jack smiled softly in return. “I was an older brother once.” He admitted quietly. “I died though. I…” Jack took a deep breath. “I couldn’t let that happen again if I could help it.”

In that moment Tadashi saw himself in Jack. Jack who’d once been an older brother. Jack who’d died before his younger sibling had grown up. Would he have become a spirit like Jack if he had died in the fire? Always being able to watch Hiro but never being seen by him?

Seeing the dark look spreading over Tadashi’s face Jack quickly reassured him. “Don’t worry. I didn’t remember anything in the beginning so I didn’t actually have to watch my sister and not be seen. I mean I remember her, I stuck around Burgess for a while and there weren’t many kids around back then. But it took me a while to get my human memories back. Anyway, aren’t we on a quest?” Jack waved the petri dish in front of Tadashi’s face. “Also your Aunt probably thinks it’s a little strange that you’re standing out the front of the café talking to yourself.”

Tadashi quickly turned to see his Aunt looking at him strangely from over at the counter. He smiled awkwardly and waved before following Jack who’d already started flying off to wherever the microbot was leading. He opted to walk rather than take his scooter. Thankfully the moon didn’t seem to be out tonight. Although he wasn’t sure he had to worry about it so much with Jack by his side.

As soon as they were out of sight of the café they were running through the streets, well Jack was flying, and Tadashi was running after him. It didn’t take them long to find an old warehouse that was hidden behind some commercial buildings. It looked abandoned but as Jack landed and Tadashi got a look at the bot, it was quite obviously pulling towards the building.

“This little thing really wants to get in here.” Jack said quietly, even though no one other than Tadashi would be able to hear him he was really getting into ‘covert mission mode’.

Tadashi tried the doors but they were chained shut. “Yeah but how do we get in?”

Jack snorted, “Depends, you want awesome or subtle?”

“Subtle.”

Jack pointed up at an open window on the second floor. “I can fly us both up there.”

“Just for curiosity’s sake, what was the ‘awesome’ option?”

“Ice plus metal plus my awesome muscles. It would have been epic. You would have swooned all over me.”

“I don’t swoon.”

“There would have been much swooning.”

Deciding to drop the conversation now the word ‘swoon’ was starting to lose all meaning, Tadashi looked back up at the window and then down at Jack. “You sure I won’t be too heavy?”

Jack snorted, “Hardly. What part of ‘awesome muscles’ aren’t you comprehending. Here I was thinking you were the brains in this relationship.”

“Muscles! You look like a stiff breeze would blow you away!”

Jack looked down at himself and the wind ruffled his hair playfully. “You know that isn’t too far from the truth actually. Although I am a lot stronger than I look, I think it’s a spirit thing?” Jack shrugged.

“Wait, wait,” Tadashi raised his hands, “If I’m the brains what are you?”

Jack snorted and crossed his arms. “Easy. I’m the looks, the charm, the muscles, pretty much just an all-around package of ‘awesome’ really.”

“I don’t even know what to say to that.” Tadashi admitted truthfully. Mostly because everything Jack said was true. He could even add a few things to the list. Pretty, perfect body, gorgeous eyes… He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the window. “Right then, let’s do this.” He held up his hand when Jack came closer. “I’ve got this.” He told the smaller boy with a smile. It was his turn to show off a little.

Jack raised his hands and took a few steps back to watch. Tadashi took off his blazer and the sweater underneath, tossing them aside and making a mental note to pick them up later. He turned his hat around so it was facing backwards and backed up so that he could get a good run up. He looked up the wall and plotted exactly how he needed to do this and took a single step forward – when the doors exploded open.

The metal chains flew off and the wood and metal doors shattered and blasted outwards.

Tadashi changed direction and grabbed Jack, pulling him behind an old dumpster and covering the smaller man protectively. He acted without thinking. When it stopped Tadashi parted from Jack, “You alright?”

The spirit gave him a flat look. “How chivalrous of you.” 

Tadashi blushed, realizing that he probably didn’t need to protect Jack with his own body. He’d just reacted because he hadn’t had time to think. He coughed awkwardly and held a hand out to Jack as he got up, looking over to where the dust was clearing around the doors – or rather, what was left of them.

Jack swatted Tadashi’s hand away. “For future reference – I am already dead. If something dangerous happens, you should get behind me. I guarantee you that no human dangers could possibly harm me.”

But Tadashi wasn’t paying attention to Jack. Out of the shadows and dust rose a man wearing a long black coat and a kabuki mask with eerie yellow eyes. Oddly enough the mask wasn’t the strangest thing about the guy, what was really eye catching was the wave of darkness he was riding on.

“Uh…” Tadashi mumbled. “Hiro didn’t make that many microbots.” 

Jack looked up at the kabuki man and then shot Tadashi a look. “This is what you get for talking to yourself.”

The man in the kabuki mask tilted his head slightly, but only seemed to have eyes for Tadashi. He couldn’t see Jack.

“Tada?” Jack called out as he moved in front of the older Hamada brother. “Remember what I said about staying behind me?”

The kabuki guy exploded into motion, shooting both of his arms forward and a wave of darkness rose behind him and Tadashi had a split second to look up in horror before it came for him.

“Tadashi!” Jack yelled.

Tadashi dove down behind Jack, fearing that any second he’d feel the force of thousands of microbots slamming into his body with lethal force.

Jack swung his staff with impossible speed, in an upwards arc, leaving a tall pillar of ice in its wake. The microbots slammed into the ice and although it groaned against the strain, Jack’s ice held. The bots parted around the spire. Jack kept one hand on the ice to keep it strong and used his staff to spread ice all around them, encasing the two of them in a jagged, icy bubble. With his hand on the ice and his staff constantly making more, the swarm of microbots couldn’t put a dent in Jack’s icy shield.

Tadashi sat up, looking around in awe at what Jack had created. There was silence for a moment and then the microbots slammed into the ice in a concentrated blow. Like a hammer they pulled back and pounded the ice again.

Jack grunted, almost in pain. He was connected to the ice, to feel someone beating it, breaking it, hurt something inside. He groaned again as the microbots outside slammed once more into the ice. He strengthened the shield through the pain, regardless of his discomfort he would not let the freak in the mask get to Tadashi. He wouldn’t let _anyone_ harm Tadashi. He wouldn’t tell Tadashi this, but he’d watched the young man for some time before they met. Tadashi was everything he’d wanted to be when he was alive and he couldn’t help but admire the man. He could kind of understand why MiM wanted Tadashi to be a Guardian but he couldn’t allow that. He wouldn’t let Tadashi’s life be cut short for such a selfish reason.

There were warm hands on Jack’s shoulders. “I’m here. You’re doing amazing Jack. Just a little longer.” Tadashi reassured without really paying attention to what he was saying.

The comfort Tadashi offered him bolstered Jack’s morale and he grinned. “It’s nice to be believed in.” He said quietly. The ice around them began to shine.

Jack forced the ice to explode outwards and the wind swirled quickly around them, like a miniature tornado. The man in the kabuki mask covered his face as the wind blew sharp shards of ice around at incredibly high speeds.

Tadashi stood up, both he and Jack were in the eye of the wind and he stood tall next to the spirit of fun.

Jack put an arm around Tadashi’s waist. “Hold onto me.” He instructed.

Tadashi put his arm around Jack’s shoulder, a brief thought flitting through his mind noting once more how well they fit against each other, before Jack took to the sky. 

Pulling a suddenly screaming Tadashi with him.


End file.
